Among the known devices wherein motive power is generated by drive sources and transmitted to operating units to realize desired operations, some of such devices transmit motive power using belts. For example, the Patent Literature 1 describes a floor nozzle for vacuum cleaner. This floor nozzle has a rotary brush rotatably attached to the interior of the floor nozzle, and a motor installed as a drive source to drive the rotary brush, wherein pulleys are attached to rotating shafts of the rotary brush and the motor, respectively. Further, a timing belt is wound around the pulleys in a tensioned condition to transmit the rotative force of the motor to the rotary brush to be rotated.
This floor nozzle for vacuum cleaner has an additional feature to reduce noises generated when the brush is rotating and to prevent the timing belt from disengaging from the pulleys. That is to say, spur gear teeth or helical gear teeth are included in teeth of the two pulleys and teeth of the timing belt to have the spur or helical gear teeth be intermeshed in any of sections of the two pulleys and the timing belt to be intermeshed.